London Lovers
by GeminiPiper
Summary: Piper Halliwel and Leo Wyatt are both successful at Belling Advertisng. They also cannot stand each other. When they are forced together by a London bussiness trip, will romance get the better of them? COMPLETE!
1. What?

"_I've got to go with him_?"

"_I've got to go with her_?"

Piper Halliwell sent Leo Wyatt a look as the sat in chairs in front of "The Boss".

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Mr. Belling said, crossing one Armani clad leg over the other.

Piper stole a glance at Leo. "But sir—"

"If 'ifs' and 'buts' were candy and nuts, then we'd all have a Merry Christmas."

Piper frowned in a conceding way and Leo smirked happily.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think that I would fair far better on this trip without the assistance of Mrs. Halliwell."

Mr. Belling smiled. "Yes, well, it's simply better to send both of you over there, and from my examinations, you two are the best advertisers on the team, and we really need to get this deal." Piper and Leo glanced at each other.

Piper acknowledged it first with a sigh. She would be stuck in London, England with Leo Wyatt, the most arrogant, egotistical, narcissistic, conceited, man in the world. Damn.

**AN; Short first chapter, but I didn't want to say too much in case you guys didn't like it. So, please review and tell me what you think!! **


	2. At The Office

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!! I think this fic will be pretty fluffy and pretty funny, so if that's not you, you've been forewarned…BTW, there was _not_ supposed to be a "Mrs." In front of Piper's name, it was a mistake, a just plain "Ms." Was supposed to suffice. Yes I know my chappys have been getting shorter, but I've got school which is nerve-racking, but I'll try to make them longer. **

Piper adjusted her outfit in the mirror. It was a sky blue, black and white tweed blazer, over a sky blue camisole, with a black miniskirt, falling just above her knee. But she didn't like to admire herself to much. She added a pair of dangly, sparkly earrings and voila! The look was done. She didn't need to worry about her hair; she always wore it up when she went to work.

Leo fiddled with the buttons on the cuffs of his classic white button-down. He looked spectacular in his suit, a true look to last the ages. He had on a blacker than black suit and a tie to match. Maybe it was his confident swagger or the air of arrogant competence when he made a business deal, but all the girls in the office were all over him. Except Piper Halliwell. He wondered why she was so different.

Nothing apparent, except she was drop-dead gorgeous, but there was more than that. Oh well, they didn't like one another anyway. It wasn't that they hated each other, they just got on each others nerves. If one didn't know them, they might think that they were best friends, or maybe even lovers, such was the casual banter between them. Leo raised an eyebrow at his business attire. Yep, it definitely screamed executive.

-----

Piper passed by a co-worker.

"Doesn't that outfit scream 'kinky secretary'?" she said jokingly, stirring her coffee.

"Good morning, Lola." Piper said with a little smile and a wave of her hand. But she wasn't getting away that easily. Lola followed Piper into her large executive office.

"You are so lucky." Lola said, shutting the door as Piper sat her briefcase and purse on her rich mahogany desk.

"Why is that?" Piper asked, taking a sip of the Starbucks Mochachino as she sat in front of her desk.

Lola let out a wistful sigh. "Boy, if I had Leo Wyatt alone in a hotel room in London… You know what they say: 'What happens in London, stays in London.'"

Piper smiled again, crossing her legs, showing the strappy black heels. "I do believe that that's Vegas and Mexico."

Lola cocked her head to the side in thought. "It works for anywhere." She said, walking over to the black leather couch, copper-color hair shining. "Anyway, you look nice today—"

"Don't I always?" Piper interrupted.

Lola smiled sarcastically. "It wouldn't be to please a certain someone, would it?"

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Now, Lola, I have know idea what you're talking about." She said, the avoidance in her voice.

"Leo!" Lola said.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Lola, I've told you time and time again," Piper said, leaning back in her expensive chair, "I do not like Leo."

Lola smiled knowingly. Just then the door opened and Leo stuck his head in.

"Boss wants to see us, Missy." He said, that obnoxiousness in his voice, "Oh and um, nice outfit." He walked away. What, no snarky comments, no innuendo?

"Missy?" Lola mouthed as Piper stood. Piper shrugged and made her way to the wooden double door. Just as she put her hand to the door, it opened again, making her jump away just in time.

"Oh and, I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch. We do have to be considering a sales pitch."

"O—o—okay." Piper stammered.

"Good." Leo replied, with a wave of a file, "You'll definitely need my help. You know, my brain is better than…" he trailed off and turned away.

Piper pursed her lips angrily. "He acts like he's 3 years old, immature ass."

But he was pretty cute.

**AN: What do you think? I really like writing this. I'm obsessed with this stuff. Anyway, review!!!**


	3. People Magazine

**AN: OMG!!!! Sorry this took so long, I was busy writing "Criminal Desires". Anyhow, thank you guys so much!!! The reviews were over whelming. ----squeals happily----- I want to thank you guys so much. You guys made me cry!! Seriously! Especially you, PiperAngel39, that is _the_ nicest review I've ever gotten!! I read it so many times…Anyhow, thank you guys so much!! Lotsa kisses!! **

Piper walked into the manor she shared with her sisters, laden down with shopping bags.Prue raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Piper dropped her head and her arms went slack. "My name is Piper Halliwell," she began, "and I'm a shopaholic."

The sound of Phoebe's laughter tore through the air. "Ooo, what' d you get?"

"Some stuff for my trip." Piper replied simply, kicking the door shut behind her.

"Ooo," Phoebe said, immediately digging in the bags, "did you get anything kinky, because that Leo Wyatt is yum, yum, yummy!!"

Piper threw her hand sin the air. "Why does everybody thinks he's so great!?"

"Have you looked at him?" Phoebe countered, pulling out a red halter.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Actually, I have, but he looks just like any other blonde exec!"

Phoebe laughed. "Did you know that you guys are going to be in _People Magazine_?"

Piper turned to Prue incredulously. "How does she know these things?"

"I get all your phone messages. The boss just wanted to remind you."

"You're going to be in _People_?" Prue asked.

Piper sighed. "Yes, Leo's going on the 'Most Eligible Bachelor' list, and there doing a special to go with it, 'The Most Eligible Bachelorette."

"Nice." Prue admitted. Piper shrugged. It was okay, but she couldn't help but wonder how she became to be an eligible anything, but it was an honor.

-----

"Okay, Piper now, can you turn a little?" Piper swerved a little in her chair. The photo shoot was going great. She had on a fabulous designer blazer that matched the black miniskirt. The photographer had decided to do a series of pictures where she was sitting in one of the office swivel chairs.

Once Piper was done with the shoot, she changed her clothes and headed to the interview…On the way, colliding with Leo.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped, face-to-chest.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Missy."

"I keep telling you," Piper said, stepping back to look him in the face, "My name is _Piper_, you arrogant lunatic."

"So-called success!"

"Dateless wonder!"

"Escort!"

"Wouldn't you know, you called us last week!"

"So you are working for the escort service." Leo said smugly.

Piper's eyes flashed. "Fuck off."

"Language, language." He tsk-tsked conceitedly.

Piper sighed and turned away. How she was going to survive a week in London with him was beyond doable.

**AN: Okay guys, please don't hate me. I know 3 chappies and they still haven't made it to London yet! Stupid me. 3 very short chapter at that. Anyway, I felt bad getting all these glowing reviews and them keeping you from reading. So, the next chapter will be up pretty quickly…With any luck…**


	4. Sleeping With Missy

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry this took so long.**

Piper looked around the airport. Leo had darted off ten minutes ago to Cinnabon, and still hadn't returned, and she was stuck with his carry-on bag and she was saving his place in line—and they were about to board the plane! Piper's outfit was quite tasteful, baggy army green dress pants, a white tank top that showed her belly button and a caramel colored trench coat that dusted her ankles with shoes to match.

"Leo, where are you…"

"Right here, Missy, were you missing me?"

"That sounded incredibly redundant, and no."

"Ouch, that hurt and just for that, no Cinnabon!"

Piper's head snapped up to look at him.

"I didn't know this would be affecting the Cinnabon deal." She hadn't eaten anything this morning, and he agreed to buy them Cinnabon if she saved his place in line.

"Do you really think I would keep you from Cinnabon?"

Piper greedily took the sticky bun from him. Then she eyed him suspiciously. "Okay, what'd you do to it?"

Leo grinned. "_Nothing_." He said in a singsong voice, "I _promise_."

Piper smacked him across his chest which she found to be broad and firm. Damn him. Piper quickly hid the buns in her carry-on and handed the tickets over.

They were silent as they walked the tarmac.

But then he decided to start talking again. Sigh.

"So…Who knew you had bellybutton ring, Missy?" He asked, looping his pinky through the ring.

Piper blushed, but quickly gathered herself. "My _name_ is _Piper_, not Missy." She said, slapping his hand away, "And would you quit touching my stomach!?"

Leo smiled devilishly. "Want me to touch you somewhere else?"

Piper gave him an icy look, but hid her flushing face as they boarded the plane. They quickly settled into their side-by-side seats. After the same old procedure on the plane it was then announced what the on flight movie would be.

"Yes!" Piper exclaimed. "I love _Final Destination_!"

Leo's eyes widened incredulously. "You're kidding me! You want to watch a movie that revolves around a plane crash…On a plane!?"

Piper stuck her tongue out at him. "Hello, keep up. The movie revolves around _death_. Jeez."

Leo rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long flight.

-----

Piper's eyes opened and she inhaled deeply as she awoke. She got a noseful of somebody's cologne. She looked up to see Leo's sleeping face, his cheek so close to her mouth. She had the sudden idea to kiss him, but then checked herself.

It was Leo Wyatt for Gods sake! Yuck! But she didn't move. Something about this was comforting. It made her feel safe. She closed her eyes again in an attempt to go back to sleep.

Leo smiled. He'd been awake the whole time, contrary to Piper's belief. His head rested in hers in a comfortable fashion. She fit so perfectly against him. He wondered how well they fit in other aspects. He coupled that with a lewd thought.

Now it was time for a little fun.

He shifted and made like he was mumbling in his sleep. He kissed the top of her head. He felt her go ridge underneath him. Leo even felt her gaze burn into him, but when she found no traces of being awake, returned to her attempt of sleep.

Leo shifted again and brushed his hand against her chest. She instantly tightened at his touch. Damn him!

Okay, it was time to wake up now. Just then, an announcement came over the speakers. "Good morning everybody, this is your pilot speaking. We're touching down in London, England."

Piper immediately flew into a frenzy. She started banging on the windows and waving. She gasped. "Hi London!! Hi London!"

**AN: Okay, they've officially arrived! I hope you guys like the chapter. In the next one, Piper and Leo get a little surprise. You'll see it almost right away. I hope you can't wait!**


	5. Let Your Hair Down

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!! Patricia, I wouldn't mind being in the same bed as Leo either! He's magically delicious! -----cracks up at own terrible pun----- Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

Piper slid the key into the door of the executive suite. They'd been forced to share a room, the hotel having been oversold. She opened the door.

"_What_!?" They exclaimed at once.

Not only was there one room…But one bed as well.

"You've got to be kidding me." Piper murmured. Leo pushed past her, pulling their entire luggage in, as she shut the door and sat on the bed. After heaving her bags and his own, he collapsed next to her, where he immediately bounced.

"Hmm, springy." He said.

Piper turned and looked at him with a sigh. "Let's work out a schedule shall we?"

Leo looked at her with true curiosity. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about who gets to sleep in the bed and when."

He took her completely by surprise when he let out a loud whoop of laughter. She raised her eyebrows in surprise as he rolled off the bed in laughter.

"What is wrong with you?" Piper asked a moment later. Leo's laughter subsided, at which point he stood and brushed himself off.

"That idea is completely absurd, but then again, I would expect that of you." Piper sent him a glare before he continued. "But we can share a bed. We're two adults."

"That's what I'm worried about." Piper murmured under her breath.

Leo laughed, having heard her. "Now Piper, who ever said anything about sex? You've got to keep your mind out of the gutter. Alright?"

Piper was now by the window. "Sure, sure." She agreed, as she stared out onto the London streets.

"That's good girl."

Piper quickly turned to see if that was perhaps more of his sparkling innuendo hidden in a supposedly off-handed comment, but it wasn't, he appeared too wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Now, I'll let you have first dibs on the shower, because I'm a gentleman and all—" Piper snorted. Leo shot her a look. "I'm gentleman, plus I know how you women need all that stuff."

Piper pursed her lips, but admitted to herself she was fond of a nice hot, therapeutic shower. "Good." She said, "I was going to take one first anyhow."

-----

Leo looked at her in awe. He'd been doing so all evening. She looked stunning in her dress. It was it was sparkly pale silver that dipped low and gave all the men at the table an eyeful of cleavage. It was backless and floor-length, over silver heels and a purse to match. She wore her hair up, the way she always wore it. He couldn't help but wonder when he'd get to see her with her hair down. Maybe she thought it wasn't fitting.

Oh well.

"Now, Mr. Davis, I think it would do us both good for you to advertise with us. It would give you the American exposure you're looking for and quiet frankly, Belling would love to have you at as a client." Piper finished.

Henry Davis smiled knowingly. He'd had his eye on her all evening, they were about the same age, and he was loving that dress. He would've asked her out if it hadn't been for the overprotective vibe he got from her partner. "Ms. Halliwell, with all due respect, I could just as easily go with another company. Why should I pick yours?"

Leo had prepared an answer to this question. "Mr. Davis, Belling handles advertising for Johnson and Johnson, many department stores, restaurants, even amusement parks. Why wouldn't you go with us?"

Henry chuckled. The guy had spunk. "Give me time to think it over. We'll talk say, the day after tomorrow? That good for you?"

Piper and Leo nodded. Maybe they would get this deal after all.

-----

"You were fabulous!" Piper shouted from the bathroom. They'd just gotten back to the hotel room, and for the time being, put aside their difference to congratulate the other on their stellar marketing skills.

Leo loosened his tie and threw it on a chair. "You were good too. But I can't help be think that that dress helped you." He said teasingly.

"No shit." He heard her mutter. He chuckled, flopping backwards across the bed.

A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom. She was in a little shorts and tank top pajama set. She still had her hair up though. He stared at her, then smiled as he saw the pink creep across her cheeks.

"What?" she asked sheepishly as she sat next to him. They sat in silence for a moment, not quite knowing what to say.

"Why do you always wear your hair up?" he asked, propping his head up on his elbow as he kicked his shoes away.

Piper smiled confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

He didn't bother to answer the question. "I bet you'd be just as beautiful with it down, if not more." He reached around to the back of her head and pulled out the clip. Her long brunette fell down and cascaded past her shoulders.

Leo gasped. Before, she'd been stunning, but now…she was breathtaking. He was dumbstruck. Piper turned beet red when he pushed a lock out of her eyes. But that quickly faded away when he climbed on top of her.

The intensity of the heat between them so amazing, even before he kissed her. He was well endowed, that much she could tell as he pressed against her. Then, his mouth met hers. She loved the feel if lip on lip, teeth on lip, tongue on tongue. He thought she tasted delicious, only the way she could.

He quickly slid her tank top from her body revealing her bare chest. That just got him more excited as he kissed her neck and shoulders. Normally, she would've squealed or moaned, but Piper was afraid if she opened her mouth she'd tell him to stop.

Leo slid further down the bed, to position himself over her chest. He put his head down and dragged his tongue across her nipples, immediately making her go tight again. She let out a small whimper, unable to hold it in anymore.

He smiled triumphantly. "I knew I could make you wet." He gloated. The next thing he knew, he was being shoved to the floor. "What the…"

She attempted to yell at him, but all that came out was a low growl. "Ass!" she managed finally. With that, she jumped up and ran to bathroom. He heard the door lock with a click, after which he heard her murmuring or crying.

Fuck, what had he done?

**AN: So guys, what'd you think? I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you liked reading it! Please review!**


	6. Delay

**AN: Yes, there was a little P/L action; I hope you guys liked it. **

**piperleo4eva: Yes, that was a very jerky thing for Leo to say, wasn't it?**

**cutleryismyfriend: Me! Isn't it fun?!**

**My Divinest: They were doing quite well weren't they? You guys gotta love me! ;-D**

**PiperLeo-Forever: You want her hair too? I guess we'll each get half. -----whispers----- See, I called dibs for both of us!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

"Watcha doin', Missy?" Leo questioned as he leaned over Piper's shoulder.

Piper growled, which seemed to be the only thing she could do around him since that night a week ago. There were two things Piper had come to learn about Leo Wyatt. He was a whole lot sexier than she thought he was—and that was saying something—and he smoked.

Not a habit she loved, but she didn't exactly condemn it either. Everybody was addicted to something. At least he was primarily hurting himself. She was addicted to shopping, speaking of which…

"None of your business." Piper snapped looking up from her suitcase, "I'm just trying to figure out how to fit all this shit in my bags."

"Maybe you should buy an extra suitcase." Piper shot him a look. Leo really did feel sorry about the whole thing, but he had too much ego to apologize, so he compensated the only way he knew how.

Be arrogant.

Leo rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was getting harder and harder for him not to drop on his knees and beg forgiveness. But he couldn't do that, oh no.

Piper, frustrated, emptied the many shopping bags into her suitcase. When simply shutting the case didn't work, she went spastic on it, slamming at it to close.

Leo sighed tiredly. "Here," he said, moving closer. "let me help yo—"

"You get away from me. Ass."

Leo sighed inwardly. Now he so badly missed the banter between them, even if it was juvenile. But, at least the trip was over now; they'd never have to speak to one another outside the office.

"Piper, please talk to me."

"What's to talk about Leo?"

Leo gave a bitter chuckle inwardly. At least she was calling him something that didn't require her to swear.

Piper spoke again. "You are just an ass in general. I thought that things you had potential. I'm not mad…just disappointed."

Leo felt like a child. Now, he would've rather had her angry than let down. He rubbed his temples and flopped backwards on the bed, raking a hand through his blonde hair. The phone rang, shattering the crystal-like tension between them.

"Hello?" Piper asked, voice full of hostility.

"What crawled up your ass?"

Piper sighed audibly. "Hey Lola, what's up?"

"Well, Mr. Belling said to call and tell you that he checked in with the flight and apparently, you've got bad weather over there to beat the band."

Piper rushed over to the window, amid Leo's curious looks. She yanked back the curtain to revel a terrible storm. Piper's face fell. Great, she'd be stuck in London with Leo for God knows how long.

Crap.

**AN: I'm sorry, but this is just a filler chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise!! Please review!!**


	7. Elevator

**AN: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I love it and I'm a little surprised that you like this as much as you do! LOL! Sorry for the wait. If you like my writing, click my name for my bio and other stories. Go ahead, click it! Okay, I won't pressure you anymore, here's the chapter! BTW, I know you can't show a movie about a plane crash on a plane, but it gave them something to talk about. **

Piper sat at the foot of the bed and tried to think of a way out of the situation.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, standing up. "We need to be getting to the airport, we're going to miss our flight."

"There is no flight." Piper grumbled, picking up one of the pillows, resting her head on her elbows.

"What?" Leo asked, confusion fully displayed on his face.

"I _said_, there is no flight. The weather's too bad. We can stay here on the company expense account, like we were before. Mr. Belling's understanding like that I guess."

Leo nodded and sat beside her and noticed she didn't move away. A peace offering? Piper stood and adjusted her brown mini skirt and white tank top.

"Well," she began, "so long as we've got to be stuck together, let's make the best out of it, huh?" Even as she said the words, she didn't believe them.

-----

Piper rolled over on the small couch. I don't know if I can sleep another night on this damned thing, she thought with a sigh and a glance at Leo, sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Who knew why he was such a jerk! Piper glanced at her watch. Midnight. Ish. Could she get another room at this time of night? Not that late, but still… She stood up and walked to the bathroom to change her clothes. She put on the army green pants and a brown tank top, deciding that earth tones went better with her trench coat. She pulled her hair up with a clip and was set.

She threw her clothes in her suitcases and prepared to walk to the door, when she saw that was awake.

"What, are you running now!?" He asked angrily.

"So what if I am!?" she snapped.

"Because. It's not right to run from your feelings."

Piper sighed, frustration evident. "What feelings, Leo? I feel nothing for assholes."

Leo stood up and walked over to her where she then realized exactly how much taller he was. "So I'm an asshole now? I'm an asshole—" He didn't get to finish before she turned on her heel and exited the hotel room.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!!" he yelled, following her down the hall. She ignored him and walked right up to the elevator.

"Don't walk away from me!" he snarled, grabbing her by her upper arm. Normally he wasn't like this, but he couldn't lose her and worst of all, she wanted to get away from him.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

"No!" he shot back as she pressed the down button. "I don't like it when people walk away from me."

"Well, too damn bad!" Piper retorted.

Leo growled as she stepped into the elevator, ultimately pulling his boxer and t-shirt clad body with her.

"Will you let go of me!?" she cried frantically, pressing the 1st floor button.

"NO!"

"Let go!" she yelled, pressing the button rapidly.

"I SAID NO!!"

"I said let go of me you," Piper began, pressing the button faster, "inconsiderate, dumb, treacherous, arrogant, self-promoting, roomful of ego—"

She stopped when the lights flickered and the elevator stopped.

"What just happened?" she asked, panic rising in her throat.

"I think the elevator's stopped." Leo said coolly, trying the emergency button to no avail.

"Great!" Piper muttered, cursing the ceiling. "Somebody up there hates me!"

Leo cast her a dark look before sighing. "We're officially screwed." He announced. Piper ignored him and began banging on the doors. Leo rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "It's useless." He said flatly.

Piper's head drooped. "You're right. It is useless."

"So you admit I'm right about something."

"As are you." She added.

Leo pursed his lips. "Had to say that, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

Leo walked close to her and cornered her. He leaned down so that she could feel his hot breath play across her lips. "Why do you insist on it?"

"Because it's easier." She replied, her whisper raining across his mouth, sending shivers down his spine. "It's easier. When I met you, I thought you were magnificent, despite your personality." He ruffled at that, but let her continue. "All thoughts of other men flew out of my head—except for Brad Pitt, especially since I saw him play Achilles in _Troy_, but that's beside the point—The point is I thought you were this…This gift from heaven. And I've liked you ever since."

Leo knitted his eyebrows in true bewilderment. "Then why—"

"I don't date co-workers."

Leo laughed. "All this is about some silly colleagues rule?"

Piper shook her head, still aware of how close they were. "You still get on my nerves. It was easier to play up how much I disliked you than it was to admit I liked you."

Leo laughed softly. "You remind me of high school." With that, he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. After a moment, she pulled away.

"I don't think in high school they knew all the tricks I know now." Piper said shyly.

He laughed again and pulled her to the floor.

**AN: Yeah!!! They worked it out!! Isn't it exciting!! Okay, I hope you liked this chapter, please review!!!**


	8. Being Together

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!! ! I'm sorry this took so long, first, I had writer's block, then, it was my grandma's birthday, now, I'm in the middle of cleaning my room (long job, trust me) and it's been one thing after another. I'm so sorry!! Please don't be mad -----begs-----Okay, that's enough, I hope you like this chapter, it will be kind of fluffy but…Oh well. Enjoy!**

"How long do you think it'll be before they get us out?" Piper asked, snuggling up against Leo. She felt him shrug.

"I don't know, an hour, a month—"

"That's not funny." Piper snapped.

Leo looked down at her. "On top of everything else, don't tell me you're claustrophobic."

Piper smiled lightly against his shoulder. "Okay, that spider was huge. And I really do have arachnophobia while you're making fun of me." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll take that as your apology."

It was his turn to smile. "You probably shouldn't."

"Ass."

He chuckled. "God, you're beautiful." He titled his head back against the elevator wall. 4 hours ago, it had been discovered that they were stuck in the elevator, between floors. It had been 4 hours since they'd started working on getting them out. There was still no success.

"We could sing to pass the time." She suggested.

Leo shook his head furiously. "No, if heard me singing you would hate me."

Piper ran her hand across the wine-red carpet. "I already do."

"Ah, touché." They both laughed. She scooted around in between his legs and he took he hands in his, resting his chin on her head. "You know," Leo began slowly, "when we were flying out here and you fell asleep on my shoulder…" he trailed of when she turned a bright red, but picked up again. "I thought that you fit so perfectly against me."

Piper's face turned from embarrassed to confused. "What?"

Leo blushed slightly. "What I mean is, I thought that you were perfect for me, in a lot of aspects and—"

"Leo Wyatt, if this going to turn into a marriage proposal, I want you to shut up right now." Much to her surprise, he burst into laughter. She frowned. "I was serious, you know."

He brought her knuckles to his lips. "I know." Suddenly, she pulled away from him and lay spread-eagled on the floor.

Leo looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?"

Piper shrugged. "I don't know. For hours, I've either been underneath you, or snuggled against you and I needed to stretch."

"Is that so?"

Piper nodded. "Yes, that's so." He crawled over to her and rested on top of her. "What'd I just say?" she asked, fake annoyance evident.

He smiled coyly, sliding his hands under her shirt to run them across her bellybutton. "I don't know, what did you say?"

She pretended to think about it. "I said…Kiss me."

"I'm happy to oblige." He pressed his mouth to hers. But to both of them, it was more than that. The tango of tongues, the hugging lips, the pleasure of pressure ensuing teeth.

"We could kiss for hours." Piper said slyly.

Nobody could mistake the seriousness in him at the time. "But I could make love to you for days."

"Could you make love to me now?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Piper, again, pretended to think about it. "I don't know, why wouldn't you?"

"So I could appreciate it later, when we can go slow, when we're not expecting someone to rescue us."

As if on cue, the doors to the elevator doors opened, causing Piper and Leo to scramble in different directions.

-----

"Best gift."

"You."

Piper chuckled. "Okay, material things. And don't you dare say me."

Leo laughed, holding her to his bare chest. "Okay, in that case, I'd have to say…My granddad's cufflinks."

"I didn't expect that."

"With me, expect the unexpected. Okay, what's the best gift you ever got?"

Piper thought about it. "My mother's charm bracelet. Prue lost it for the longest and I haven't found it yet, but I know I will."

"You never found it, huh?"

"Nope."

"That's too bad."

"My turn." Piper said, running her fingertips across his chest. "Current crush?" After a moment of thought, she decided to jump in at the same time he spoke.

"Brad Pitt."

"You." They spoke simultaneously. Leo looked down at her. "Jeez, is that man all you have on the brain?" Piper face scrunched up in thought, but she never spoke. "Okay," Leo began, "Chunky, or smooth?"

"Both."

Leo laughed. "What? You can't say both! Are you insane?"

"Yes." In one move, Leo rolled her onto her back and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'd rather have you insane then any other way." He kissed her again, running his hands up and down her spine.

Piper smiled slyly when he pulled away. "Not right now, Leo, I've got a headache."

"Is that so?" she nodded. He started tickling her amidst her squeals. And for a while the were a flurry of arms, legs and blankets.

**AN: So, what'd you guys think?? Short, not very good, and way fluffy. Anyway, I felt so bad not posting, I had to write _something_!! Please review!!**


	9. Coming Home

**AN: Thanks _SO_ much for all the reviews, I love you guys!! I know it's been _forever _since I updated this story, and I'm so sorry! I was just really busy with my other stories and I was celebrating the holidays!! I hope you guys had good ones!! Okay, here's the chapter!! **

"Can you believe we're leaving already?" Piper asked, pulling her hair in a ponytail atop her head.

Leo smiled. "Actually, I can. As much _fun_" he said accenting the word, "as London as been, I miss my Tivo."

Piper rolled her eyes as she picked up her purse, throwing on her trench coat. "Ass."

He laughed out loud. It was funny, as much as he'd dreaded hearing the word leave her mouth when referring to him, it was now almost a term of endearment. "What's so funny?" Piper asked.

Leo smiled serenely at her. "Nothing for you to worry about."

Piper smiled crookedly before turning towards the bed to pick up her other bag. Next thing she knew, she was being tackled to the bed. She fell with a giggle across the sheets, Leo lying on top of her.

"Why'd you do that?" Piper asked, feigning annoyance.

Leo smirked down at her. "I don't know. I just felt like it." He pressed his lips to hers, which Piper easily gave into. Having been stuck in London for a week and a half longer than expected, they'd spent the majority of it talking, eating and making love. In general, Leo's idea of fun.

"We can't do this now." Piper said, as she pressed her hands to his shoulders.

"I know…" Leo replied, moving his lips to her neck.

Piper involuntarily giggled. "No, seriously, we have to go…We _can't_ miss our flight."

Leo moved to look her in the face, crinkling his in fake distaste. "You don't know how to have fun." He said, resting his elbows on either side of her. She grabbed his tie and pulled him forward by it.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways." Both of them chuckled at the cheap innuendo as their lips met yet again.

"I would take you right here." Leo murmured, kissing her cheeks, "I just wish I could keep my damned hands off of you long enough to get back to San Francisco."

Piper nodded against him. When he finally stood up, the two set off for the airport, leaving London behind.

-----

"You ready to face San Francisco again?" Leo asked as he and Piper walked down the tarmac.

Piper shrugged as she took his hand. "I guess so…" she said, as her thought lead her somewhere else.

"What is it?" Leo asked, as they stepped into the bustling airport, full of people holding up signs, reuniting couples and happy families.

Piper bit her lip. "I'm gonna miss it."

"Miss what?"

Piper rolled her eyes as he used his free hand to tuck a strand of her loose hair behind her ear. "You know, it's so funny…When we first started out on this trip, I was _dreading_ having to spend a week _around_ you, let alone when we found out that we had to share a room, with _one_ bed." Leo pursed his lips, but didn't bother to interrupt. "But then, slowly but surely…I…" Piper trailed off.

In one swift move, Leo pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Piper ran her hands up and down his back and he tangled his hands in her hair.

"Oh. My. God!!! Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt!? Aaagh! They got together!!"

Piper blushed furiously as she and Leo pulled away from one another. "Lola…Hi!" she said to the red-headed girl.

"I told you!" Phoebe said excitedly, elbowing her eldest sister. "I told you, I told you, pay up!!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Prue grumbled, slapping fifty dollars into her youngest sister's outstretched hand.

Piper smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…Who'd have thought?"

"I did, I did!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Leo smiled down at Piper as she smiled up at him. "You sure did, Lola." Piper said dreamily. "I guess you really did."

Leo's grin widened. "Let's go get something to eat." He suggested as the group started off towards baggage claim. "I'm starved. Then I think," he said, squeezing Piper's shoulder as he looked at her smiling face, "I'll take Piper home."

**AN: So, what'd you think?? The next chapter is the last one, and I hope you'll like it. Please don't forget to review! BTW, I'm looking for new fanfic ideas!! If you care to provide me with one, I might be able to give you a cameo, or a starring supporting role!! No joke, people, I'm not kidding! I'm not sure if you guys care, but I'd really like to know. I like to work with a dangerous setting (F.B.I, C.I.A, police, that sort of thing, or along those lines, you know,) If you have an idea you'd be willing to tell me, let me know in your review, or contact me by e-mail! Again, don't forget to review!!!!**


	10. Epilouge: Anniversary

1 year later…

"Leo?" Piper asked, as she held out her hand, vision obscured by the blindfold. "Leo, if I fall off of ledge or something— Crap! I tripped in this stupid grass, where the hell are we!?"

Leo smiled as he eyed her legs that seemed to spill out from under her short, tight red dress. "It's okay, do you think that I would let you hurt yourself…"

Piper stuck her tongue out in his general direction. "Shut up, where are we?"

Leo smiled as he lead her the rest of the way. "Hold your horses, Missy…Okay, we're here!"

Piper rolled her eyes at the nickname, but quickly removed the blindfold. "You've had me in this thing for 15 minutes, I was beginning to feel cut off from the world and—Oh my God, it's beautiful!!"

Piper had turned her attention to the pretty table set for two. On the table were a white table cloth, two tall white candles and a tall slender vase holding one single red rose.

"Leo…" Piper breathed, leaning against her boyfriend's chest, "It's beautiful. How'd you…This is the park!!"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, this is the park. Do you wanna sit and eat?" Piper nodded blankly as the two sat across from one another beneath the stars.

"Happy one year anniversary." Leo said softly, reaching into his pocket with one hand, tanking her hand with the other.

"That reminds me!" Piper exclaimed, breaking free of her dazed state. "I have your present too." They exchanged gifts at the same time. "Oh my God, Leo!"

"Oh, Christ, Piper!"

They looked one another at the same time, shock registering on both of their faces. Piper held out her charm bracelet at the same time Leo held out his cufflinks.

"I can't believe you did this for me!" they said unison, each of them astounded at the other.

Piper smiled at him. "You told me how much you wanted it." She said shyly. " I knew it means a lot to you."

"And I knew how much that bracelet means to you."

Piper sighed softly, completely content as he leaned across the table and gave her kiss.

"I can't believe it's been a year." Piper said, as she listened to the soft chirp of crickets and the other sounds of the night. "A year…"

Leo sighed wistfully. "A good year, though."

Piper nodded.

"One of this best of my life."

Piper smiled devilishly. "I know."

Leo smirked at her from across the table. "Ass."

**AN: Well, I hate to say it, but that is the last of "London Lovers".:-( I hope you guys had as much fun as I did! Don't forget to tell me about those ideas. And one last thing: Please review!! **


End file.
